Kanda's Fear 2
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: Inspired by LilaUme, Kanda's Fear sequel. Lenalee, Lavi and Allen all are still wondering about the mysterious pictures. With some of the Order's help, Kanda's story comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello me lovely readers! This story was beginning 19 hours after LilaUme gave me permission to use her story as a sequel.**

**READ HER STORY FIRST, IT IS WONDERFULLY MAJESTIC AND DESERVES TO BE IDOLIZED.**

***is trying to pull herself together***

**I mean read her story so you not confused. *:)***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, nope, none, you get the jiff.**

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were sitting in the Black Order's cafeteria. They had just recovered from their last run in with Kanda. Which was the day they decided to ask about his fear.

"Beansprout," Lavi turned, "what were you thinking when you started to laugh at your and Kanda's attempted fight?"

"Well, afterwards," Allen looked around for Kanda, "I was thinking 'Oh my god, I'm going to die' does that count?"

"Fine." Lavi sighed, "Lenalee."

"I was scolding you." Lenalee answered. Jeez, who knew coffee was so important Lenalee's life?

Lenalee departed from the table early to give Komui his special blue and pink mugged coffee.

"Lavi," Allen shook his shoulder, "I still kinda want to know about Kanda. Not his fear, but more of his life, you know? What was it with that strange lotus?"

They both shuddered at the thought of the disturbing pictures they had experienced in Kanda's room.

"I was thinking around the same thing." Lavi got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Do want to continue our search?"

"Totally."

"Ah-hem." Lenalee said that in the same tune as the word 'totally', "What lotus?"

Allen and Lavi looked at each other, _We're in for it now._

Allen sighed, no point in hiding it from her now, "When we were placing Timcampy in Kanda's room, it seems like months ago, he had a lotus flower in a hourglass. We don't think it was a regular lotus, because it was in no water, slowly dying, but it has obviously been there for a while."

"Yeah," Lavi interrupted, Allen looked annoyed, "and we saw some really disturbing pictures too."

"Like what?" Lenalee was suddenly interested, looking around for Kanda.

"One was a room with multiple holes that were filled with water. Another, was a blonde haired boy in a lab coat and later a piece of innocence. A different one was a short haired child with bright eyes. A woman was blocking the face of someone held on the bed. Then containers that held bodies and a large pool of blood. After that, just a bright blue, beautiful sky." Allen gasped for breath, that was a lot to say!

Lenalee looked very concerned, "Okay, that's strange. I've been here for a while, and that sounds like forced syncronation, the other ones I've got no idea."

Allen and Lavi looked deep in each other's eyes. They both saw one thing, utter bewilderment.

"But another thing," Lenalee looked at them, "you had to figure it out after I made up that stupid story about the Black Order being built on a graveyard. I don't know about Kanda, but some Finders definitely had bad dreams."

What a strange Finder.

"Let's go talk to Noise Marie again," the Bookman side of Lavi showed, "Maybe he'll know something."

After hour after hour of hall walking, door opening, and wall climbing (don't ask), they found that Noise Marie and General Tiedoll were in the same room but they didn't pay any attention on what they were talking about. They only got the strangest feeling that it was because of their strange request days ago.

"Allen! Lavi! Lenalee!" Tiedoll smiled, "how have you been today?"

"We've been good, thank you," Lenalee smiled back, "but we have a question to ask."

"Well," Noise Marie made a space for them to sit in by throwing some pillows on the ground, "Ask away."

"Well," Lavi looked at the others, "we know that you said that it was in Kanda's personal business, (harsh looks from General Tiedoll) but we discovered some really disturbing things about Kanda. We need to know more." he said that all in one breath.

"I see," Noise Marie nodded his head, "I must admit I don't know much about that myself, and Master Tiedoll here knows even less. Bak-chan wasn't even there most of the time."

The trio looked crestfallen. "That would leave only Kanda to ask, right? Only Kanda." No way they were going to risk their life for the stupid question.

Lavi stood up, "There had to be someone else there. Like, all those disturbing pictures we saw had other people in them."

General Tiedoll snapped his head up, (woah, dude, don't get whip lash) "What pictures?"

Lavi and his big mouth.

"Um..."

"My wonderful Lenalee," Komui ended up saving Lavi, "what are you doing in a room full of men?"

Let's just say Komui might have a bruise on his head now. And I thought you were supposed to get hurt on the battlefield. Apparently not.

"So," Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee were backing out of the room, "think about our question while we go risking our life asking Kanda." then they sprinted out of the room.

Noise Marie and General Tiedoll looked at each other weirdly, but did as they were told, and also tried to dig for answers.

**A.N. Hi! You do know that a writer is nothing without reviews, right? So do as you were told and review. And check out 'Kanda's Fear' by LilaUme. It's worth it if you haven't.**

**QueenoftheBlackOrder, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm back, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee wandered the dark hallways. Checking every-so-often to see if they saw Kanda. Every-so-often meant about constantly. Their heads moved like a wave.

Which was strange since Kanda was on a mission.

So, when they were by the exorcist's rooms. They counted the doors until they reached Kanda's room. Allen activated his innocence, shoved the claw in the lock, and it open with a sharp click.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all entered Kanda's room. It was like last time they saw it. Nightstand, bed, lotus. That was about it. A thin layer of dust covered everything.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Lenalee asked them.

"We'll be fine," Lavi told her, "Yuu's on a mission right now."

Lenalee walked around the room, picked up the lotus and just stared at it. "I must say, from just looking at the flower, I see no signs of anything different. Of course, the fact that it's not in water, but you get what I mean."

"So," Allen felt sullen, "Back to square one, having to just man up and ask BaKanda?"

"Yup!" Lavi, the ever so cheerful rabbit, answered.

"Well, Lavi, will you like to do it when he gets back?" Lenalee asked.

"NO!"

"Thought so."

"So," Allen continued, "if nobody wants to do it, then what will we do? We can't exactly look at records on his golem."

"Beansprout! That's a great idea!" Lavi sprang to his feet.

"What being a pessimist?"

"No, the golem thing."

"So," Lenalee waved her hands about, "You guys want to wait until Kanda gets back from his mission, and then wait until he's meditating or something to steal his golem and look at the records."

"Basically."

After a week they finally found a time when Kanda's golem was set to be repaired.

That week they had trained in fixing golems and asked the science department if they could do Kanda's to see how their skills were coming.

They said yes.

Bursting with excitement. Lavi grabbed Kanda's golem and ran to Lenalee and Allen. They did all the repairs that were needed and then got in a quiet room to look at the records.

What they found surprised them all.

"There's absolutely nothing on here!" Lavi whined.

"Well, there is stuff on it, just not what we're looking for." Lenalee explained.

"So, in other words we are back at square one?"

"Sadly." Allen finished.

They all sat in a circle awkwardly. They now had no where to go. No clues to follow. Et cetera.

They were walking through the hallways. Link the Stalker had joined with them, sadly.

"Link!" the ever so cheerful rabbit spoke up, "Do you know anything about Kanda's life?"

Link looked at him weirdly, "I'm in no position to play along with your stupid games."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, I do! Now stop bugging me about it."

"Link," Allen continued, "That's an obvious cue to tell us about him."

"I'm in no position to." Then he ran away as fast as possible.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen were all thinking the same thing, _Suspicious..._

But they didn't have time to ponder on that because Allen's stomach sang the song of its people and they were called to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen glanced over at Kanda, he was sitting alone, the way he preferred it.

"Yuu won't sit with us, but why?" Lavi asked on one fine day. In other words, five minutes later.

"He just likes to be alone." Lenalee looked up from her food.

"But why?"

"Good question," Allen was next to them. They both were thinking, where did he come from? "It might be a part of BaKanda's past!"

"Not so loud!" Lenalee stage whispered.

Kanda at this point were facing them, glaring, arms crossed, and one finger tapping his arm.

What saved them was Tiedoll. Ish.

"Yuu!" Tiedoll walked over and gave him a hug that made him impersonate an anaconda. "Why are you glaring at them? They're good kids?" the uncertainty in his voice was noticeable.

"Get off me, you old geezer."

That's when Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen made their mad dash.

They escaped the retaliating, wild Kanda.

**A.N. Sorry for the wait!**

Review!


End file.
